New World Order
by Fuhrer Eisbergs
Summary: When the Nazi's won the war it surprised everyone and placed the world into blissful chaos. When a New World Order came I didn't know that I was the one who would come face to face with the woman who started it. This world isn't real and I knew...but now I'm face to face with the worlds horrors and I am married to it as well. Shiz/Nat pairing. Futanari type theme. Nazism theme.
1. Standstill Part 1

_**Chapter 1 Standstill Part 1**_

**Hello, I am Fuhrer Eisbergs (Iceberg) and this is my first story on Fan Fiction. You readers are in MY domain I write Futanari, Shizuru and Natsuki stories with different dynamics and I welcome you into my gas chamber mortals if you dare. I love Nazi stories as well as other stories that are different. Therefore, I Fuher Eisbergs shall guide you readers to the promise land HAIL EISBERG!**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari **

**German on top translation on bottom.**

* * *

**Berlin, Germany **

**August 29, 1945**

**Er du sikker på dette Mengele?**

Are you sure about this Mengele?

**Ja fuher vår endelige planene kommer langs greit.**

Yes Fuhrer our final plans are coming along smoothly.

**Bra, morgen mitt ettermæle vil ende og en ny Reich vil begynne og fortsette med henne. Jeg kan se en ny rase som kommer Mengele jeg kan se det ...**

Good, tomorrow my legacy will end and a new Reich will begin and continue with her. I can see a new race coming Mengele I can see it... Locking the door towards the bunker the tank remained undisturbed until its final passing. Within it, the world as well as the war changed for the worst.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**August 30, 2022**

As the TV blared its madness I looked to see the events that passed, as time went by I looked towards my history books dreading of going to class. The fact of the world remained the Nazi's and the Japanese came to a standstill with the USA as well as Russia. With the Italians crippled beyond repair, the Jews extinct. The whole world did not expect the new Fuher of Germany to arise within the final moments recharging the Germans vigor. It was safe to say that I Natsuki Kuga hated history it was a story told by man for public belief and it was a belief that I took no part in.

_Today in Tokyo, the Emperor celebrates the 77__th__ anniversary of the unification of Japan and Nazi Germany. The Fuher of Germany will be present within the city for a week for the appointed press conference with the united nations. I'm Joely Chun, channel five news in the morning._

Just as I slipped on my uniform, the dark oak wood doors suddenly sprung to life making me jump. With my legendary ice glare, I looked towards my maid Bertta. Dropping my glare instantly I looked to Bertta as her old features seemed to soften my heart.

"Bertta I told you to knock."

As she had done for me repeatedly, she walked up towards me setting herself from behind as she began to brush my hair. Looking towards the News I sighed as I flipped off the channel finding it boring. The pull in my gut came once again as I knew the conversation came up once again.

"I trust that you are going to school today."

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," I heard myself smirk.

"Miss…you can't keep doing this what will your mother and father think?" Rolling my eyes at the fact, I knew that they wouldn't think anything I felt the bitter taste on hate on my tongue. After placing me within a boarding school for the first five years of my life. I knew that what my parents thought wasn't important. I knew the only thing that was important to my father was the Emperor as well as the Fuhrer. As far as I was concerned, my family and I could have a family vacation over the phone it didn't matter.

Getting back to realty, I knew that I had to somehow get into my role as the perfect daughter towards the mighty family that "stomped out the American scum." I knew nothing was true I knew that there were lies I knew I didn't want to go back to school for the fact it made me sick. To listen to that same government public citizen bullshit made my ears bleed, but I knew that role wasn't for me but still I swallowed and I went with it.

As Bertta finished my hair, I knew something was off and I always knew when Bertta fussed at me. Sighing and turning around placing my hands on her shoulders and looking warmly in her eyes I spoke.

"Calm down Bertta what's going on?"

"Well the house is in a rush for preparation. Your father wants me to make sure that you are in top form for the party."

"P-Party what party?"

"Your father has been promoted to head engineer and he has volunteered to host the 77th anniversary ball here. As well as…"

Rolling my eyes, I knew what Bertta was going to say next. Tch…if only she knew that the famous Natsuki Kuga wasn't into men. If anything, I knew the news would get a laugh out of Natsuki Kuga. I could see it now in the headlines, heir to the Kuga dynasty is a hermaphrodite-loving lesbian with a tendency to punch people. I knew the world would laugh they always did as if nothing bad was happening.

"God why is he doing this I mean I'm sixteen I'm too young to get married!"

"Miss..."

"Don't try to tell me that this might be for my own good you know it's not!"

Walking over towards my book bag I looked at Bertta, I knew that she wanted to say something different. She wanted to tell me true matters of the heart but she held back from doing so because of the chaos in the house.

Slinging my book bag over my shoulder I walked out slamming the door. With the bright sun coming from the French windows, shining on the marble tile my eyes squinted. Walking down I looked as the house presented its self as a circus, but it wasn't for my enjoyment not in the slightest and I was far from amused.

I knew something in this world was wrong I felt submerged into this thing called "safety." It was a sad thing to want to believe that I was safe because I knew there was no such thing as feeling safe.

Walking out I didn't even bother with breakfast my stomach felt sick, hopping in the car was the safest way for me to escape as well as the only. So much for me thinking on the lines of safety.

Many people can say that school is the place that you will never forget, as well as high school is the place that merges you into the adult you will become. School for me is an oncoming thing an escape, as well as an outlet for the real world. Walking in always seemed easy especially when you go to the top school in all of Japan. From movie stars, war heroes, famous scientist, and company owners they all rested here in Fuuka academy for girls.

The stench of arrogance was completely unbearable until I saw the red-haired girl who stood next to my locker. So far, after seeing her I knew the world wasn't hell and I could breathe a bit more.

"Hey your fucking late pup." Looking at Nao, she wore her uniform much like mine standard hoodie under her school coat as well as painted bright cherry red nails. Popping gum seemed to be for my best friend her livelihood as well as her permanent scowl that rested daily on her face yep we were a match made in heaven.

"Sorry my maid was telling me that there's party coming up this weekend." Watching her leaning her back towards her locker and twisting her shoulder blades to where she was facing me an annoyed look popped up.

"Fuck… so guess that means you're not going to make it to Tate's party? Fucking weak man, pops talking about marriage again."

"Yea don't get me started on that bullshit and get this he never tells me I always have to hear it from Bertta its fucking weak." Locking my locker I walked knowing that were weren't going to class. Heading towards the school roof stairs, we eventually stopped at the two stairs short of the door towards the roof.

"Damn pup that sounds like some tough shit there."

"I know right I swear if we were in America right now this shit wouldn't even be happening." Watching Nao take a cigarette and lighting it handing the pack to me one as well as a light I smiled. I watched as she took in the toxic effortlessly before blowing it out and continuing to speak.

"Tch…if the war hadn't even continued we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Tell me about it I swear and get this the emperor is coming to my house. I mean this is a total shut down who else is coming, the fucking Fuhrer?"

"Man I doubt it the piece of shit never shows his face. This world is fucked up in many ways isn't it friend." With my cigarette well lit, I took a drag before blowing out the tobacco, after my urge was satisfied I looked up towards Nao who was standing before speaking.

"You have no idea my friend you have no idea."

As the quietness of the grandfather clock ticked its silence, two figures sat within the chambers of the Kuga residence. One officer dressed in the standard all black Nazi uniform that prided the nation ten times over pride had shown in every metal and in smile and every lie. The person was a man stood tall as he poured tea into an awaiting cup his Japanese uniform shown as his sword rested on the seat in which he sat across from his guest.

"How's your tea Fuher?"

"It's fine Dr. Kuga I'm sorry that I came on such short notice." Watching the man sit back down the Fuhrer red eyes smiled at the doctors modesty knowing that it was his best trait.

"No, No, No Fuhrer you are more than welcome here. Thanks to you saving my grandfather I wouldn't be where as well as my father think of this as your home away from home."

"Thank you Dr. Kuga you and your wife have been so kind, so how are you preparations coming along?"

"They are fine I hope that you can make it Fuher, but I know that with everything going on for these years. It is kind of hard for you to get out and let your hair down."

"Ara don't count me out Dr. Kuga I am here to celebrate and marvel in your genius as well."

"So that means…"

"Yes I will come to your party not unless you don't want me to come?"

"N-No Fuhrer I want you to come I will prepare everything to top quality."

"Thank you doctor you are so kind, so how is your daughter Natsuki?"

"She is fine I'm setting her up with some nice gentlemen that I work with. Although it seems like she is not responding think some good will come out of it even though I have my doubts."

"Hmm…doubts like what?"

"Doubts as in maybe she doesn't like them, but I can't see any other way then marriage lately she's just been out of hand."

"I see well maybe she likes service men. I mean with Fuuka having their summer break this later this year I can see your concern."

"Maybe well we will see if not I don't know what to do Fuhrer." Watching the older man put his head in his hands the leader of the Nazi army stood up smiling. Walking over and placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder, he looked up to see the warm smile of the Fuhrer.

"Don't worry, Yamoto if you cannot deal with her then I will."

"Thank you Fuhrer Voila…thank you…"

* * *

**Well I suggest you read and review this as for those that are sensitive to this kind of material oh well I put the warnings up on top as well as on the title. Now follow me into more madness my kiddies as the next chapter for New World Order begins.**


	2. Standstill Part 2

**Chapter 2 Standstill Part 2**

**It is nice to see that you little piggy's love my work I did not think it would get a review. I also intend on sticking with this story because it is the Nazi way until death or dishonor (in German accent). Now follow me into the depts. of hell. HAIL FUHRER EISBERG!**

**Also for my reviewer, I cannot tell you who is the Futa yet, but as you read, you will see. As for you asking if Shizuru is disgusting as a man a full man, yes it is nasty. As a Futanari man, no I don't think that she is nasty. I believe being a man requires the same thought process as every other man but this fan fiction that means bend your mind to new heights.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari**

* * *

**Berlin Germany **

**August 30, 1945**

A loud bust of the door hit the walls of the bunker the party seemed dead and the lights out. The fresh scent of blood spilled hit the American nostrils with a squad of six the spilt into three groups. With Russian tanks outside back up most definitely was assured; the only thing there was to do was check and then go home.

"You see anything Sargent Jones?"

"No barns make sure you get that power back on."

"I almost got it Sargent."

Just then, all lights were on and flashlights off with the remaining squad back towards the front the Sargent spoke.

"All right, I want you to look in all bunkers we split into twos and we meet back here Riggs you're on me the rest of yous' get this place checked. I wanna get outta here as soon as possible."

"Yea, Yea boss looks like someone's lookin' to get back to Brooklyn. Who's waiting for ya your girl Sargent?" as the rest of the group laughed the Sargent blushed speaking back in his trademark Brooklyn accent.

"Yea, yea shut it four stooges, I just wanna get outta here I mean the wars over right?"

Just then, the lights turned off alerting the men within the bunker with flashlights back on again they heard a footstep. With all there flashlights pointing towards the source they looked to see a tan Nazi uniform with polished boots and matching cap come up, with red-eyes as fierce as the blazing sun its self.

"I wouldn't say the war is over yet it's just beginning Sargent Jones for the new reich is here."

"Shoot…"

**Tokyo, Japan **

**August 31, 2022**

Wanting to walk home was one thing I knew about my day that could never go wrong. As I pulled up towards the gate, I looked to see a limo with Nazi flags in front parked in front of my door. Sighing I was hoping that no one would be home, but knowing my father I knew that he was to oversee the party personally as well as company.

Looking to see a blonde-haired figure come out with a long leather trench coat jacket typical of what the Nazis wore over seventy-seven years ago.I glanced towards the red-eyes I knew exactly who came from my father's house, I knew that it was Shizuru Voila not knowing her position in the army I never looked into her eyes for the fear of her discovering me.

Walking up I felt my heart beat swell as she shook hands with my father hugging my books closer to my chest in an insecure manner I looked down. I wanted to make myself as small as possible as I walked up the small patio stairs of the house.

"Thank you so much…"

"Ah Natsuki your back from school you remember Shizuru Voila, "spoke my father. Looking down I looked as the tall tawny-haired woman took off her glove to take my hand kissing the back of it.

"Ara so this is the beautiful Natsuki I that I have heard about?"

"H-Hello Shizuru…" With my blush coming about I knew that I had to get from my father's friends gaze, with her handsome features in her uniform I forgot my plans for the weekend.

"It's been a while since I have seen you and you have grown more beautiful by the minute."

"T-Thank you S-Shizuru are you going to meet the Emperor at our party?"

"Why yes I believe I'll make an appearance, just for you I shall see you for dinner tonight," spoke Shizuru before winking.

"Y-Yes dinner will be served at seven." I heard my father speak as if he were nervous which was something that I Natsuki Kuga had never experienced in his presence. Looking at the tawny-haired woman I felt my heart beat, wishing that damn uniform was off of her I Natsuki Kuga had the biggest crush on Shizuru Voila. For me I knew that Shizuru Voila possessed the charm to go further into the depths of my heart. Although knowing that there was a strict law against homosexuality, I knew these feelings could never be reached, as I knew that I was only a nesting place for a man and his offspring the sad reality.

Growing up I have only seen the tawny-haired woman in her top form despite my feelings of a childish crush. I knew that something laid there dark and sinister pulling me in little by little. Well thank you for having me Yamoto I will get towards you about our plans, Natsuki.

With that, I watched as she took her leave my heart beat at a fast pace looking at my father to see if any trace of stress or anger I noticed some. Going to her car Shizuru looked with a bright smile rested on her face as he looked towards me I knew the superficial act was coming next. Speaking first, I decided to rip the preverbal Band-Aid breaking the aura of tension.

"So what's this about me getting married to one of your colleagues?"

"Natsuki…."

"When are you going to drop that crap father I don't want to get married I'm sixteen for Christ sake."

"All young girls are getting ready for marriage around your age Natsuki!"

Walking in and taking the argument towards the inside of the house all maids knew to vacate the area around us. Knowing that it was wise of them to stay away from a Kuga when mad the rest of the house watched silently as my father and I fought it out.

"I'm telling you that I'm not like most girls dad you can't just sell me off to the next potential man that you think will become you!"

"You will like it Natsuki you have no choice now your mother and I have picked a nice German for you to marry. So you will act accordingly by going to school we have the pride as Kuga's at stake." Poking my tongue in my jaw, I looked, as I was angered beyond belief.

"You want me to marry a fucking Nazi are you fucking serious do you know how many deaths they were responsible for!"

"That is not the point! You will marry the Fuhrer whether you like it or not! You will not take our pride away as Kuga's not everything that your great grandfather, your grandfather, and I have worked for! So kiss your petty dreams good bye you will be a Kuga and you will fill your duty to the Fuhrer."

Hearing that I would be married towards the Fuhrer the one responsible for over ten million deaths of Jews as well as others. The one that brought chaos towards this world, as we know it. I knew that all was lost the senseless act of killing continued in my brain as I looked towards the floor.

Soon I looked towards the sky as I ran within the garden knowing that going outside my family premises would be most difficult. On normal occasions, I knew that I would just run without any issue, but something kept me back for some reason.

Knowing that I would be chained to a life of unhappiness I started to think of way to break out. Knowing that there was no way I knew that my dreams were coming to a grinding halt.

As I watched as dinner was going to be set up, I knew that more people were required to come. Most dinners that I knew of consisted of eating alone within the walls of my room. Now I looked towards the back of me to see twelve men behind my father's shouji screen door.

From the outline I could see that all of them where Nazi generals it wasn't until I bumped into the person that I least wanted to see. I saw the fake safe smile that my mother gave and I looked with a bland look towards the woman that gave me life.

"I guess dinner is in order not that you cooked."

"Now Natsuki we have important guest can you not make this about you so dramatic."

Dinner came off without a hitch with my lips tightly around my glass cup I noticed that Shizuru was not there, but her lackeys seemed to be.

"I would like to propose a toast to a successful dinner even though our Fuhrer could not be here." I looked at my father as though I had seen a ghost I knew it was a long shot but something in my gut told me that Shizuru Voila wasn't who she said she was.

With my folk dropping, I my emeralds widened with the concerned look of both my parents, which I knew, was fake I recovered. "C-Can I be excused."

"Sure you are you feeling alright Natsuki dear," I heard my mother say.

"Yes I'm fine goodnight gentlemen."

Walking into the hallway I quickly went to the guest bathroom splashing water on my face. I Natsuki Kuga just like the Jews at the start of Hitler's Reich had been fooled.

* * *

**There my children thank you for the reviews now come into my chamber of gas and secrets read and review.**


	3. Shut Doors Part 1

**Chapter 3 Shut Doors Part 1**

**Good evening or day my piggy's I have brought to you another chapter with the story New World Order. Thank you for your support and kind reviews even though we have some trolls that deserve the gas chamber. I hope as a writer that you can fall in love with me like the polish fell in love with Hitler. Nether the less I would like to welcome you to another chapter as well as a look into the world of Mein Fuhrer. As for Shizuru's age, my loves please read the story as for the jump in years it takes you back to the past. If you have, any questions please feel free to leave them in a form of a review too may Pm's make my head hurt also I will be putting up a guest poll. HAIL FUHRER EISBERG!**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan **

**September 3, 2022**

As my bags were packed, I looked with tired eyes as my help loaded my stuff into the car news of my marriage came fast and me being delivered to the Fuhrer came faster. Noticing the resemblance of the process that was going on I noticed that I, Natsuki Kuga were just like my luggage. The only thing that made everything go away were the red eyes that Shizuru contained as she sat in the car. Wanting a cigarette, I wished for my summer vacation to end for I was to spend it with the leader that painted the world in the last seventy-seven years red with murder. Looking towards my father, I gritted my teeth as the man that sold me off looked at me as if I were cattle it was just a day two days ago when my fears came to reality.

**Tokyo, Japan **

**September 1, 2022**

"Thank fucking god schools over I swear fall break here I come, so you know we have to go to Tate's big bash party!" Smiling at Nao I told her everything about my speculations about Shizuru and her identity as the Fuhrer as well as my impending marriage. Noticing that I was in some sort of thought process, I felt Nao's long slender arms slug themselves around me.

"Come on I thought we weren't going to talk about that!" Getting into my friends red hummer, I knew it was her style flashy as well as fancy with a rough edge something that I would miss.

"I know but I can't believe that Shizuru might be…"

"Don't say that and besides it could be one of your parents bullshit moves, I mean come on there is a strict no homosexuality rule and you were high that night. I mean Shizuru is a fucking woman as well as I mean god how old is she. I mean if person is the Fuhrer that you are really marrying Natsuki, I mean he has got to be seventy-seven years old. I mean that's sick on so many fucking levels and if Shizuru is who you think she is I mean she's going to be in the firing squad for being homosexual."

Biting the nail of my thumb, I know what Nao said made perfect sense as well as she was right about me being high that night. But, whereas in the world that we live in hypocrisy can be found under a rock.

"Yea your right I mean if the Shizuru was the Fuhrer there would be more security when she came to visit," I heard myself say.

"Yea see you got nothing to worry about with that. Who knows maybe the real Fuhrer might be so old you may not have to do anything to him and Shizuru and you can ride into the sunset."

"Tch…not if she puts me in the gas chamber first."

"Aww come on outta any of the parties that we have been too has Shizuru ever brought a stiff dick with her?" Scrunching my face at Nao's description of a man, I rolled my eyes agreeing with her crazy logic knowing that it would take my mind off the fear.

"Well no she hasn't brought anyone maybe she's a career woman."

"Or a fucking lesbian?"

Smiling at Nao I took a cigarette and lit it before taking a drag, when the smoke satisfied my lungs I spoke with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah or a fucking lesbian. You got any fucking beer?"

"Yep back seat help yourself..."

**Tokyo, Japan **

**September 2, 2022**

As I packed my bag like I always did in the summer I knew this was my last summer and I was to spend it with my husband to be. No words were spoken between me and my family with my head hurting from the party I choose not to discuss anymore. Father had long gone towards a convention in Kyoto leaving me to my mother and our own devices. Knowing that my mother would not be around and she would be on her shopping trips I noticed that I was missing my only chance to save myself.

As if fate had a mysterious plan for me, my mother walked in. As everyone has said we could pass for twins, comparing our beauty as a match made in heaven. Only I knew that it was a match made in fucking hell, knowing that my mother traded in her master's degree in science for a lifetime of shopping sprees made me sick.

I was the only one that knew of my mother's hurting but she choose to bury it under gold pretending that nothing happens behind closed doors. Yes, I knew the truth and a part of me was happy that I didn't have to face it, but I knew that it might be my same fate as well with my marriage.

With my mother, looking up she smiled as I came down the stairs.

"Oh Natsuki are you all packed?"

"Yeah I am don't make it sound like a joyful situation." My mother's green emeralds looked over towards the help in which they knew to leave the room. Watching my mother sit down tightly in the large living room within the chair, I knew her tight look scrunched on her face meant a word of useful advice.

"How do you like my shoes they hurt when you walk in them but they are so beautiful aren't they Natsuki?" With my mind set on anger, I lashed out knowing that everything was wrong about this situation.

"What the fuck this isn't about shoes mom this is abo-"

"Would you shut up and listen for a minute," spoke Saeko in a sharp tone cutting into Natsuki's ramblings. With silence reached, I knew something was wrong I knew she had caught them again but she was burying everything.

"Now what I meant to say was this in this world, marriage is a lot like high heels it's cute it's there for appearances, but you have to put up with the pain. After you put up with the pain you come to like it and figure out the advantages."

With anger in my heart, I knew the crap that my mother was spiting was the same crap that weighed her down as well as other women.

"Or marriage could be a good way to lose yourself isn't that what happened to you mother? Still helping dad with your notes?"

Seeing her face round up in anger I knew I had her, it was exciting because I finally got the chance to say what I needed to. Although at the same time, the last of my heart was breaking as the thought of the one woman that gave birth to me was presenting me as if I was a trophy.

"Listen here you little sh-"

Slamming my hands down on the coffee table and looking firmly at my mother my eyes contained steel hard ice making her shut up instantly.

"No you listen here I'm not the one that gave up her science career for a man. I'm not the one that is being cheated on day and night you lost yourself and now you want me to do the same. I'm not like you and I will never be. Get your life under a grip and wake up stop pretending."

Just as my ranting stopped, the door opened to the one person that I didn't want to see and that made my heart jump. Walking in as if she interrupted something heavy her black boots tipped backwards, only earning a look from both of us.

"Ara I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"N-No you're not Natsuki here was just practicing for a play here let me get your things Voila-sama." Brushing past me I watched as my mother took the small suitcase knowing something was off; I knew my mother was not one for small work much less large work.

"You don't have to do that Saeko I can call my driver to do that," I heard Shizuru speak her voice like honey.

"O-Ok well I'll wait for you to say hi to Natsuki and I'll show you to your room." With a smile towards my mother, Shizuru turned her sites towards me. Looking towards me with her red-like eyes that made me feel sensations in the pit of my gut I gulped.

"Wow it sounds like that was an intense play you're doing Natsuki."

"What…oh yea it's something new, the students are making me do." Walking up towards me I felt Shizuru's hot minty breath hit my ear as if to seduce me in the coils of ecstasy in which I have never experienced the likes of.

"Word of advice suki try to go easy on your mother, this is the last night you will be seeing her before we travel tomorrow." Pulling back, I watched as Shizuru smiled her eyes joyful under her black S.S. cap. Turning on one heel, I watched as she went to follow my mother towards her room. I knew something was up and my heart couldn't stop beating Shizuru Voila was staying the night at my house and she was to escort me to the man that I would be marrying.

* * *

**Do not worry piggy's I will write more but thank you for the reviews I hope to get more after this chapter. In addition, please do not worry readers the Kuga family party will come soon, but at a bloody price. Now let us go into the ice water that will freeze our souls. In addition, I am here to answer some of the reviewer's questions and explanations.**

**Guest #1**

**As for the German to be honest I just wrote everything in Google translate I did not mean to offend anyone with it. Therefore, for now I will stay away from the German translate.**

**Guest #2**

**No, I am not Textgirl or Zero, sorry to disappoint. As for my writing style, well everyone on here tends to have the same writing style or format it is a common occurrence on writing sites.**

**Guest #3**

**Shizuru's age will come out soon just wait I'll set up a poll so all can guess I like polls ^_^**

**Guest #4 **

**Natsuki is not an artless girl I believe that she is too high strong and in this story, I wanted to level that out. I tend to think that if Natsuki is too much of an ice queen I'll be spending time writing pointless chapters about her trying to open up and that I don't want. Also too Shizuru looks hot in a Nazi uniform drools ^_^**


	4. Shut Doors Part 2

**Chapter 4 Shut Doors Part 2**

**Well thank you for the quick reviews and great support, although I'm on the verge of not listening to troll comments since I AM the FUHRER! I still thank my reviewers with their questions and reviews and the support it keeps me writing. Now my piggy's I saw that you have voted on the poll and I'm surprised at the ages you picked and after this chapter, I'm closing it down. As for the story, I will be picking up on the last chapter where Shizuru is staying at Natsuki's house. Then I will end on the day they leave for the Fuhrers house. I will answer some of your questions in the story as well as at the end. I'm so happy that you reviewers are taking the time to come up with questions for me and keep them coming almost 20 reviews in three chapters means I'm doing something right. Now HAIL FUHRER EISBERG!**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**September 2, 2022**

Dinner was eaten in silence as I looked over towards the woman known as Shizuru. From her fine jaw line to her slender throat and long tresses of fawn, it was a shock that she wasn't married. Licking my lips I wanted to reach out more to feel to touch to have her conquer me it went against my nature and that's what drew me to her. Suddenly Nao's theory about Shizuru's sexuality was more appealing to me.

"Ara Natsuki you're not enjoying the soup?"

Nearly dropping my spoon at Shizuru's silk like words I sputtered as a smile came to my face before speaking. "Well it's kind of hard to enjoy soup I suppose, mostly when no one's around." Also to my displeasure, my father had not come home yet, but was scheduled to the next day to see me off and my mother retired early. Something in my gut told me that this was more than a simple notice of absence soon my imagination began to run wild.

Nether the less I enjoyed the time that me and Shizuru were spending it was like something I never knew of, but soon reality came crashing down.

"How about you Shizuru don't you and your husband find it lonely when you eat in silence?"

"I don't have a husband." With my phone buzzing Shizuru's eyes looked towards mine, as I knew it was my ringtone with her eyes smiling warmly as if a sister would reality came crashing.

Cutting my eyes away, I knew the one person that would call me during this time of night, looking one more time I looked towards Shizuru.

"It's alright Natsuki you can answer."

"Thank you…"

Walking out of the dining room, I heard Nao and the party behind her. Pulling my ear away from the phone, I looked towards it in annoyance.

"Aye Natsuki where are you?" Watching the help in front of me I looked towards a nearby broom closet, walking into it and turning on the light I answered.

"I'm fucking at home."

"What the fuck why are you at home come one Natsuki we have some grade A weed with your fucking name on it. Also too Tate's asking about you so move your ass!"

"No…"

"No what the fuck do you mean by no Natsuki? Its Tate and it's the bash of the summer!"

"You know why I can't come tomorrow I'm…besides I went with you guys last night thank you very much." Nao knew I couldn't complete the words that I wanted to say. Swallowing my pride was all that I could do not to run away as well as Shizuru being there.

"Well tell you this I'm coming whether you like it or not and I'll have you home before you leave."

"Fine, fine I'll come but I need to be home by three."

"Make it six and were good."

"Fine…"

"See you in hour, oh and Natsuki?"

"Yea…"

"Make sure you kiss Shizuru goodnight," teased Nao on the other line. With my face, heating up the broom closet was soon opened to a thin dark eyebrow being raised in questioning. Too bad that perfectly shaped eyebrow belonged to Shizuru herself not seeing how anything could get any worse than what it did I hid under my bangs.

"Are you alright Natsuki? I heard voices in here."

"Y-Yea I'm fine I'm just going to go up to bed good night." Walking past her, I could smell her strong womanly yet masculine scent from her white button up. Wishing to take that scent with me to bed, I sighed. Not shortly after I noticed a faint smell of after shave lingered on her choosing to push it out the way I ran up to my room.

Setting the shower on I let my sore muscles hit the cold water as I pushed my homosexual tendencies down to the pit where they belonged. With my body fresh out the shower my flesh tingled at the coldness of the air picking out my outfit, I dried off. With my outfit on and my hair still wet, I pinned it up as I looked over towards my phone that buzzed a text through.

Texting back I heard footsteps coming towards my room wrapping myself in a white robe so I wouldn't be caught, I heard a knock. Swinging open the door, I glanced to see the red-jewels of Shizuru my body was instantly drawn to the German solider.

"Ara I-I came to say goodnight."

"T-Thank you…"

"Oh and Bertta retired for the night as well as I dismissed the help if that was alright with you Natsuki?" Staring into her soft eyes, I could tell that fear of what she had done with the help rested in her crimson-irises, making Shizuru look downright cute.

"N-No we usually do that unless we are at our family estate. I know after working eight hours day if not more the one thing you wanna see is your family when you get home."

"I see… you know a lot about the help here."

"Yes I grew up with a lot of these people and it's going to be…never mind forget it." Pushing my feelings aside about my upcoming marriage towards the Fuhrer I tried to keep a happy face. With her eyes scanning over towards my packed bag I knew Shizuru wanted to ask the question that I wanted her to so desperately ask.

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rolling my eyes with tears laced within my emeralds making them look like crystals captured in sadness I glazed at Shizuru as my tears fell. Looking into her eyes I noticed guilt and sadness within them, I watched as she stepped into my space circling her arms around my small waist.

Crying as hard as I could into shirt I didn't hear the door close and I didn't feel myself get into bed with Shizuru's arms around me the whole time. It was safe to say that I didn't make it to Nao's party I was somewhere that I secretly wanted to be.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**September 3, 2022**

"Ara Natsuki are you alright?"

Snapping out of my trance I looked as the road started flashing beyond my eyes; with myself being packed, I was already on the road. It was as if a flash of lightning appeared and I was hollow towards the pain with my father waving me off and the absence of my mother. I felt the same numbness that I felt the night before when I laid with Shizuru.

"W-What were you saying Shizuru?"

"You must like the scenery a lot?"

"Yea it's nice I guess…"

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go to your party last night Natsuki." Snapping my head so fast I gave my neck a sharp pain of whiplash I wondered how she knew.

"How did you know?" With her laughter, reaching the sweetness that was my soul I looked towards her in panic as well as other concerns.

"Natsuki if you were really going to bed you wouldn't have a pair of black and white converse on. I would think that house shoes would be more appropriate. As well as your phone kept buzzing I didn't answer it although your friend Nao has a unique vocabulary on her."

"I'm s-sorry about that Nao can sometimes be…well Nao."

"It's alright I understand that's the way you teenagers talk today, remember I have watched you grow up into the lady you are today."

With a blush coming on my face my worried mind thought to the events of last night. I wondered why the Fuhrer wasn't mentioned while we were on the drive I looked towards the drivers eyes in the rearview mirror to see nothing. Soon I wondered if we were caught last night and if Shizuru got the command to send me to whatever fate they had due to our night together. Knowing that everything was purely innocent I, Natsuki Kuga hoped that wasn't the case.

"So what time did you leave last night before I fell to sleep?" Watching her take out a cigarette and light it, I watched as she pressed the button shielding the drivers wondering ears and eyes away from us.

"I never left…"

"What…what about…"

"I dismissed Bertta and went back to sleep I tell you that's the best sleep I ever got as well as the way you cuddle it think it's cute."

"What hell you stayed do you realize anyone including my father if he walked in could easily mistake that for an act of homosexuality?"

"Ara I know, but I had every right to be there seeing as your my wife to be."

"Do you realize Shizuru that we could have gone to the g- what did you say again?"

"You're my wife." Since then the air still was knocked out of my lungs as well as my senses in shock at the person that was in front of me, I was the wife of Shizuru Voila.

* * *

**Not much of a shocker I know well let's see how things are handled with the new news between our two lovers my subjects. Now on to guest reviewer Q&A let your soul's burn into inferno.**

**Guest #1**

**I don't know if she's super human, I guess you have to read to find out. ^_^ Besides I think that would be a bit typical don't you think?**

**Guest #2**

**Well nothing happened much when she was high it was only pot that she was smoking. Seeing, as the people that Natsuki goes to school with are rich kids with fathers that are the embodiment of the Axis powers I thought parties would be appropriate. I didn't want to write that part in seeing as it would take up too much time I rather like to get to the point with my stories but there will be some party scenes. What I was doing when I wrote the party line last chapter I was trying to capture that Natsuki still a bit of a bad ass.**

**Guest #3**

**Well I have gotten no complaints about me putting the word piggy in my author's notes from anyone, but you. So please try not to take anything personally else you'll ruin it for the rest of the readers that look past it and just read. If you don't like the authors, notes skip past and read the story that's what most people do. Its freedom of press, speech as well as the ability to write and you "trying" to censor what I say in my authors' notes isn't cool now you can skip the authors note and read still. Bye.**


	5. Limit Part 1

**Chapter 5 Limit Part 1**

**Thank you all for the reviews nothing too much to say accept on with the story!**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**September 3, 2022**

"Y-You mean I'm you're…you're my…"

"H-Husband according to the press which by the way the press doesn't know anything about this or me being the Fuhrer. Well now you know Natsuki but I want you to know that I'm going to make this ma-"

As if I were on autopilot, my hand came in connection with Shizuru's face with her Nazi commander's hat tossed effortlessly on the ground I looked in anger.

"You…how could you…"

"I'm sorry Natsuki…" Watching her reach out to come towards me, I held out my hand telling her to stop. "No don't come near me you…murderer I wanted to believe that you…you of all people were different!"

"I am different…"

"No you're not Shizuru you're a killer! To think that I…that I…"

"Nothing has to change Natsuki!" Smiling skeptically at the hypocrisy, that Shizuru had shown I was mad I was mad at my father, Shizuru but most of all I was mad at myself for falling for this goddess like creature.

"Tch…that's bullshit nothing has to change everything has changed!" Looking at Shizuru's grave look, I realized that I have angered her in the most fashionable form. Glancing at my hands that I knew that I had stuck her with, I bit my lip now worrying about the consequences.

Knowing that the Nazi's had little to no tolerance for disrespect I watched as the tawny-haired Fuhrer's features of anger melted down. Taking her black Nazi hat and pushing her bangs from her eyes she set on the cap like any German solider would. Finding her attractive, I pushed past my anger for a second to admire what was before me.

"Fine your right Natsuki your right about everything I'm sorry I lied your father is sorry that he lied. Although I will tell you this Natsuki you will find out that this is for your own good."

"What's for my own good? The gas chamber or a life of slavery married to a killer like you!" Watching Shizuru look out the window at the wall of autumn leaves that passed I could tell that we were at the countryside without looking she spoke.

"Sometimes you will find out that slavery no matter the form is much more confronting then death. To have death that means you have lost it all with no means to return. Your father and I did not want to see that no matter what the cost."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Soon we came to a stop glancing out the window I could see a huge white estate with French made windows, as well as the oak made doors that rested in front of me. Everything about this estate screamed new, but it also screamed prison towards my soul looking towards Shizuru I watched as she got out first. Walking towards my end of the car, she directed the driver to get my bags as she opened my side of the door as if nothing happened.

With her black gloved hand, reaching out towards mine was reluctant to touch it, as I knew countless lives had been taken with those hands. Wondering what she meant by my father I took her hand just this once feeling Shizuru's grip I knew she didn't want to let go.

"Ara I'm glad you are able to see this."

"W-Why…"

Taking out the keys from her pocket as well as taking my other hand in her gloved ones, she put the set of keys into my hand. Glancing with uncertainty at the action, I waited for her to speak.

"This is your new home."

"W-What…"

"Fernz can you open the door for us? I see that Natsuki and I need to talk." Opening the door we both walked in as the place contained no furniture the wide room was blocked by a revolving kitchen door, which I assumed was huge as well. Walking up I heard Shizuru speak deciding to pay attention I focused my eyes on her.

"Ok the first four rooms are guest rooms as well as there are four more master bed rooms and there is the master suite bedroom. You can choose whatever room you want now this room with your permission will be my office."

Glancing at the older woman, I could tell that she was silently asking for permission to use the office with a thick wooden office desk resting in between one chair and a set of red chairs. I noticed the room contained nothing but the theme of red from the red carpet towards the chairs I knew this room suited Shizuru's tastes. With shelves along the walls containing many books, I noticed that this was a paradise that only Shizuru could afford. Along the sides of the large French window I could tell that to Nazi flags hung making that my only disagreement I felt like Shizuru would get more use out of the room then me.

"Fine you can have the room but please get rid of those," heard myself say. With my emeralds pointing towards the two flags I watched as Shizuru look before smiling.

"Fine if my wife wishes it so."

"I'm not your wife Shizuru."

With her bowing and extending her arm Shizuru welcomed me into the office walking in the roof the building seemed to go on forever as it was much taller than the both of us. Walking over behind her desk, she took off her black trench coat and her hat leaving her uniformed coat that blazed with metals. The most important metal that I knew Shizuru contained was the diamond iron cross that rested on her tie I knew that was the highest honor. With that high honor, I knew blood had to be spilled for the cause.

"I bet your wondering why you're here and what brought you here?"

"Yeah I'm thinking along those lines."

"Well you're here based off of an agreement that your father and I made, to put it bluntly if I did a favor for your father he in turn would give you away as my bride. Although in the agreement you must be eighteen to be my bride we found certain ways around it with certain rules. Also things have changed since then..."

"What rules are there?"

"We can't have any intercourse if so the contract is voided, no cheating, spousal abuse, and any other forms dangerous to you or me or towards each other. When you are eighteen we are free to have sex as desired if you wish."

"So what does this all mean…?"

"Well it means we married for ambiguous purposes."

"What about being homosexual I'm sure we are going to get the chamber for this regardless of you being the Fuhrer!"

"Ara this is not a homosexual relationship trust me not by any means necessary."

"It is a homosexual relationship and besides what makes you think that you are in the clear to not be executed you Nazis care more about your image then anything."

"I'm in the clear because I am the Fuhrer and I was the one that lead my country to victory."

"You mean…"

"Yes in the seventy-seven years that I have come into office I have shaped the government in ways that the Americans could not. You need to look inside yourself Natsuki and stop holding the past to you."

"What makes you think that I'm holding the past?"

Watching Shizuru walk up I noticed as her smooth warm hands cupped my cheek looking into the red eyes my mind once again remained numb.

"I can tell, but I will say this your father loves you more then you know." Pulling away, I felt the heat being sucked out of my body as Shizuru pulled the diamond collar from her neck handing it to me. Watching her put on her hat as well as black leather trench coat, she took her leather gloves in one hand before looking my way.

"Take this you can use it to order all the furnishing you need on the back is my badge number and it will charge to it. I would have had everything earlier, but I thought it was rude since this is your house."

Watching her go towards the door of the office, I looked in worry at Shizuru who was leaving without a word.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to Berlin to take care of some things as well as the hotel it is my seventy seventh anniversary of our two countries coming together."

"Can't I come?"

"No berlin is too much of a media frenzy besides it's not safe besides the Americans have had their eye on Berlin for a while now. Besides it's only a day that I will be gone are you starting to miss me Natsuki?"

"No besides you go ahead…"

"Ok well I'll call you when I get back?" Looking at Shizuru's eyes, I knew that hope shinned through them that I would adjust to the situation at hand.

"Fine can I invite Nao over?"

"It's your house now there will be guards and I have assigned some help to come tomorrow so for now you have to deal by yourself. Now you can get some of the guard to help you speaking of which here is one of my guards right now calling." Answering her cell phone, I heard a few mumbles before the phone shutting off.

Walking up I noticed the site of a woman in a black and white women's business suit with her orange hair shinned brightly. Standing up I shook her hand with a smile knowing that we would instantly connect.

"Hello Voila-sama my name is Mai Tokiha."

"Voila-sama no, no, no my name is Natsuki just call me Natsuki."

"Ok well it will be a pleasure working with you Natsuki."

"You too…"

"Well I'm off to Berlin I will see you at the end of the week Natsuki."

"Ok…" With that, I watched Shizuru leave. With the news of my attachment to Shizuru deep in my heart for the second time I let that red-eyed woman fool me out of my anger.

* * *

**Thank you so much my sweet piggy's for your reviews that's why I decided to write a double for everyone to show my love. Now the avatar that I have please just imagine Shizuru in that although I know a lot of you know what a Natsuki uniform looks like. However, I have a fan drawing Shizuru in a Nazi in uniform I can't wait to see it then my Reich will be complete! In addition, thank you for voicing your concerns on me calling you piggy's, as you all know I mean no harm or rudeness in between it so thank you. Now on to Q&A time with the reviewers.**

**Guest #1**

**Yeah I'm trying to watch out for my sentence construction but I guess I'll have to check four times and read over everything.**

**Guest #2**

**I'm going to try to change to Shizuru's P.O.V next; I just hope I can still keep the suspense so the story doesn't dry itself out. I don't know about Tomoe coming into this but I will try to fit her in it if I can don't worry.**

**Lagar #3**

**Well you just going to have to see what the Nazi's have to say about Shizuru's relationship that's if they know muhahahahah!**

**RockTheVoteRTV #4**

**Yes they are very strict about homosexuality still they are Nazi's accept Shizuru is different because she is the Fuhrer. **


	6. Limit Part 2

**Chapter 6 Limit Part 2 **

**Thank you all for the reviews nothing too much to say accept on with the story also I will answer all of your questions soon. Now I got some reviews saying that you want Shizuru's P.O.V and that's what you will get now I don't know how long this story will be but I hope it will be about 15-20 chapters. Now sing my name readers HAIL FUHRER EISBERG! Oh and happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari/Some mention of Americas 911 attacks sorry.**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan **

**June 9, 2008**

_"Come on Yamoto relax yourself let the Americans fight in their own war. We have proven ourselves not guilty in there 911 attacks what more can you ask?"_

_I sat looking at my old friend after I was found in Berlin all those years ago, I watched as his grandfather pulled me from the depths of hell. After watching two generations go by, I watched as my friend delivered a healthy baby girl two years ago. However, I knew that other issues had arisen I knew my friend wasn't just frustrated at the current process of foreign governments something more was happening._

_Watching him throw himself back onto the couch, I watched him look aimlessly into the large fireplace that was placed in front of us._

_"Yamoto what's really going on?"_

_"She knows…"_

_"You mean Saeko she knows about the affair…"_

_"Yea it was with Natsuki's maid you should have seen it Saeko nearly clawed out the girl's eyes. As well as now when we have dinner, she looks at me with this look. It's like it's the look of…"_

_"Murder…"_

_Watching the young scientist get up slowly to rest on his elbows he looked at me as if he seen a ghost. Setting up he looked with shock within his eyes._

_"Come on Saeko wouldn't do that I mean you two have Natsuki together and you look happy," I heard myself say._

_"Shizuru come on you know we aren't happy you know it was an arrangement with my father and hers, Natsuki is just the product of that. I mean if it wasn't for the new maid Bertta coming in I wouldn't be safe about leaving Natsuki with her."_

_"Ara you really love that little girl don't you Yamoto?"_

_"Yea she's everything to me when I first seen her after she was born I knew I had to protect her. So I'm going to ask this of you Fuhrer."_

_Watching Yamoto get down on all fours bowing down in a traditional manner, I knew that this was something serious. Setting down my brandy, I looked down knowing that this was a serious request I knew to listen as well as engrave this within my heart._

_"I'm asking you this Shizuru…please mein Fuhrer I'm asking you if I feel like Natsuki is in danger please can you take her in."_

_"Sure…"_

_With his head, snapping up I watched the shock come towards his eyes, as I knew that this meant everything to my friend. "Fine I will do this, just please be careful my friend."_

_"Yes I'll try Shizuru I'll try…"_

**Berlin, Germany **

**September 5, 2022**

"Fuhrer are you alright?"

Opening my eyes, I saw that my driver looked towards the rearview mirror. With him being one of the only, few that knew of my identity. Smiling like I was taught to do I choose the route of honesty knowing that Frenz would carelessly see past my lie.

"It's nothing Frenz just thinking on the past as well as current events."

"Well it's not like it could be helped besides it was time you took a wife mein Fuhrer. The counsel has to understand the gravity of this situation."

"Yes they have to but they can look no further than what I tell them."

"Is it because of Natsuki and her past situation…?"

"Yes and it is something that I will tear this whole empire that I have built for her."

"I see…"

With the short ride clearing my head I thought to more recent events concerning me and as well as the group of men that I would face. Walking into Berlin it changed over the past seventy-seven years Hitler's dream for a new Berlin became known. After my awakening and fighting the Russians, Americans, and Britain's I knew what to do.

With smarter tactics and the mistakes of Hitler and his old generals washed away with their executions and imprisonments. I was able to take the victory right from under our enemies' noses sparing no one as well. With a small group of thirty-eight soldiers soon, the legion of Nazi soldiers came to rise within my second month of fighting. Although the Americans had the atomic bomb, we rounded up our own experts proving that our technology was just as superior as there's. With all of my efforts, I still ended up with the difficult task of managing a county that I was left to me by Hitler himself.

Walking-in I viewed the image that Hitler had made, with Nazi flags hanging in every street corner and window. With pride, showing it gave birth to of our proud history. The ringing in my head from Natsuki's thrashing everything still rung in my head then it started to make me worry about my history and the history of what I built. I started to wonder where I belonged within society, all these questions came up from the sixteen year old that stuck me in the face earlier.

Walking in all soldiers greeted me with the national salute stepping into large roman like craved doors, within a fraction of a second both were doors open. With all generals, standing with their right arms up in the national Nazi salute all I heard was my name.

"Hail mein Fuhrer Viola!"

"Hail our Reich please take a seat gentlemen." With the large long table, long housing twenty-three of my highest generals and doctors I saw that everything was complete. I soon found myself doubting my personal convictions that Natsuki placed in my head.

"Now ladies and gentlemen is there news of occurring events new or otherwise?"

"Yes the Americans are still conducting their search around our camps. They are trying to charge us as war criminals in the United Nations."

"Let them we have our own intelligence on them. If the Americans were to brand us as war criminals then every single one in the UN is a criminal including the Americans," I heard myself say.

"Shall we let this go on?"

"Yes its fine but make sure our spy knows where to go. From what I hear our dear American friends are in a war with the middle east."

"That was brilliant by the way setting those sand apes up against the Americans!" Glancing towards the teal haired general I looked with German pride then all of us in the room I smiled at general Marguerite.

"Thank you General Marguerite."

"May I say one more thing mein Fuhrer?"

"Sure…"

Watching Tomoe stand up and look towards me as well as my other Nazi generals whose pride shown on their faces. I knew Natsuki wasn't wrong I knew I wasn't a killer and I knew that I would kill for her if needed. The world that I lived in for seventy-seven years since Hitler's fall was the world I created and shaped and there was no going back.

"I just wanted to say from all of us thank you mein Fuhrer without your leadership my father's legacy wouldn't have survived. All of our fathers would have saw the end of days without your leadership and although most of her men saw an honorable death and others did not I still would like to thank you."

With her sitting down all clapped as I got up straightening my uniform and standing up raising my glass I looked towards my people.

"Thank you all and I would like to thank everyone of you members in here today. We are the true Reich in which society has claimed us to be. Many men on the outside would call of terrorist others murders, but I call us true sons and daughters of Germany! Hail to the Reich!"

"Hail Mein Fuhrer!"

With the meeting being done, I looked over towards everyone as they exited, as I glanced towards the clock I noticed that needed to call Natsuki. With the feeling to reach for my phone resting deep within my pockets I looked over towards the small-shriveled man dressed in a tan Nazi uniform with his age I knew he seen a lot.

"Yes brother Gunther?"

Setting my jacket on as well as black gloves, he knew that I was to take my leave. "Yes, mein Fuhrer about the situation with my niece and her getting married are you attending? I my niece would love to see you as well as there will be many single attendants."

"I will try to make it to your wedding, but I cannot look upon others."

"Ahhh… don't tell me those mistresses have your fancy?"

"N-No its nothing of the sort I am married to my country and being a leader."

"Ahhh Hitler was the same until the end only did he realize that marriage and unity prevailed." Throwing my arm around the older man's shoulders, I smiled as I remembered Gunther when he was nothing but a young boy wondering through the broken mess of Berlin during the first days of when I awoke.

"You know it surprises me mein Fuhrer how you can still look so beautiful as the day you came to me. You truly are Germany's heart even more so than our old leader."

"Thank you Gunther because of that I will have to make it to your nieces wedding if I can bring a guest."

"Oh any number of people that you bring Fuhrer will be exceptional, who do you plan on bringing?"

"I plan on bringing Natsuki Kuga."

Watching the older man's face grow grim, I knew that he knew the situation of Natsuki and her secret. With him licking lips, he held up an hand towards his mouth then shakily setting it down again.

"Are you sure you are going to bring her, what about the others. They will not hesitate to execute her or if not they will give her a hard time mein Fuhrer."

"Not while I'm around besides she has not been caught in the act of anything. As of right now, she is in rehabilitation with me and my doctors. Besides if I were to marry a woman would you place me with the same crime too?"

"Mein Fuhrer we would absolutely not we know of your condition and we are to protect the secret with our lives. But that that girl…Natsuki she's different she is not like you what she feels is unnatural."

We were now outside and I watched as the older man's car pulled up with his jacket on as well as his hat under his gray short balding hair. I saw as he got in with that I knew my job was to be there for Natsuki as well as the promise I made to Yamoto.

* * *

**Hello my piggy's well let me explain this all in a nutshell cause I think some fans are confused with some things. Well Shizuru is 77 years old she was awakened right after Hitler killed himself. When the Americans came in the next day to confirm Hitler's death Shizuru was there and she killed them. In between that, time Shizuru helped the remaining Nazi supporters that were not captured fight off the Russians and Americans. Although she was heavily outnumbered with limited supplies with her superior thinking and tactics, she made a way making the Americans and Russians pull back as well as their supporters. **

**Along with her ruling in Berlin she encountered her allies in Japan and that's where she meets Natsuki's grandfather a famous scientist (how she meets him will be told later in the story.) So, along with piecing the two war torn countries together Shizuru rebuilds Hitler's dream as well as helping Japan. In between these years she focuses on rebuilding then as time goes along then she meets Yamoto, which is the son to Natsuki's grandfather they become great friends. Along the years, Shizuru rebuilds the Nazi empire and then Natsuki is born as a family friend Shizuru watches Natsuki as she is a younger child. Then one night Yamoto is caught in an affair with Natsuki's nursing maid and Saeko finds out. So being drunk and in fear Yamoto asks Shizuru if anything were to happen to him to take care of Natsuki. After years go by something happens to where Shizuru is called upon to take up the promise that she made to Yamoto. To find out what that something is keep reading and reviewing my piggy's' but I hope that can clear up some things. Now to answer guest reviews come lets go to the gas chamber my kitties.**

**Guest #1 **

**Thank you for correcting me on Shizuru's name, I shall throw myself in the gas chamber for forgetting her name. You shall be the new Fuhrer Eisberg rule with strength ^_^'!**

**Stelar**

**Yes, I was thinking on something in the lines of goofy with Natsuki and her new place. Maybe it might give a brighter light on something's before start bringing in answers into the chapters.**

**Guest #3**

**Thanks for the constructive criticism I well as for the connection to with Shizuru and Natsuki there will be more that's why I'm going to put flash backs. It's safe to say that you will see how Natsuki and Shizuru are connected as well as the reason why Shizuru is doing what she's doing.**

**Chum-sa #4**

**Hello, my #1 general in my Reich to make Mai-hime a Troll free atmosphere. Now yes it is confirmed officially Shizuru is seventy-seven years old and yes, Shizuru still looks like she always did in the shows no aging into an old woman here. In addition, Natsuki doesn't see that Shizuru has stayed the same for all her life but something's will change on that trust me.**

**Lorenex #5**

**Well yes, Shizuru does get slapped by Natsuki due to the fact that Shizuru and Natsuki have history. Shizuru is a family friend and Natsuki always thought that she was just a family friend and a regular German solider. As for Tomoe I put her in but she's not going to have too much of a big plot or is she muhahaha!**


	7. Choking on the Feelings Rushing Out Pt1

**Chapter 7 Choking on the Feelings Rushing Out Part 1**

**Thank you all I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving I ate a lot of turkey and I filled myself to the brim with meat. I partied as my pagan ancestors have done before me. Now as you, reviewers all know all questions and comments from reviews will be answered at the end my kittens. Furthermore, I am holding out a special contest out of any of the dates that I have on my story if anyone can guess in a review when my birthday is in one of these dates from all of my chapters you will get the opportunity to get into contact with me. Of course the year doesn't count just month and date. Now follow me in the chamber of secrets and try to step over the dead bodies while you at it. HAIL ****Führer**** Eisberg! **

**Lastly don't thing badly of me for telling off the troll at the bottom at the answer section I have a right to defend my work. In addition, I won't be able to update until Thursday I'm sorry as well listen to Trivium's new album Vengeance Falls.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback **

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan **

**January 27, 2010**

"_Higher Shizuru push me higher." The two figures were in the countryside of the Kuga estate a small swing rested itself on a huge branch as the snow fell on the soft earth. Even the furthest ear could hear the child's laughter, as Natsuki asked the German woman to further her excitement._

"_Ara if I push Natsuki higher then she will fly away." With the swing, slowing down the woman of fawn-hair looked towards the small Natsuki. Noticing tears in her child like eyes, Shizuru knew that the small child thought of their parting. The swing came to a slow stop to hear the cobalt-colored child's opinion. _

"_You're going to B-Berlin again are you zuru?" Walking in front of the small child with a frown the older woman looked, as she knew the child would be alone once again. Shizuru knew this because the only time her parents where around was when she came, knowing the difficult life to be alone yet to have many around you Shizuru understood._

"_Yes I'll have to go back again but I will come back once again."_

"_Really…"_

"_Promise…"_

_With that, Shizuru wrapped her much larger pinky around Natsuki's smaller one, still noticing the sour look on the child's face Shizuru wondered what was wrong._

"_Ara, something the matter Natsuki?"_

"_Well if you do go mommy and daddy will leave and I don't want you guys to leave," spoke Natsuki between tears. With that, she launched herself crying into Shizuru's Nazi officer jacket. With a smile, Shizuru knew that she would see the smaller girl once more as she would always promise._

**Tokyo, Japan **

**September 9, 2022**

"What the hell is that knocking?" With my head feeling like a heavy brick, I lifted myself from the mattress I could hear the hard beating of the door. With the loud noise, I knew who was exactly to blame for the pounding involuntarily made its way into my skull. Shaking off a dream from the past, I looked at the clock before speaking.

"Fuck its Nao."

Hearing a commotion down stairs I could see the orange-haired woman that I came to know as Mai arguing with my red-haired friend.

"Hey look I don't give a fuck about regulations and invitations let me the fuck in!"

"I'm sorry but you are not authorized to see the master of this house," spoke Mai in a stern tone.

"Why you stuck up little bi-" Before damage could really be done I stepped in saving the day as always when Nao got into confrontations. Stepping in between the two, I looked towards Mai who looked confused.

"Hey what's going on Nao?"

"Viola-san…"

"Natsuki," I corrected in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse my rudeness I mean Natsuki," bowed Mai. Looking towards the two, I gave Nao a stern look as well Mai not wanting any crap to spill over into Shizuru's next visit.

"Mai this is my best friend Nao and she's going to help me out with the extras in the house."

"As well as setting up the game room for those crazy parties…"

Looking at the house, I figure that I let Mai handle it seeing that she was far more equipped for this large task then me. With the place, looking much like my parents there still was a touch of my input as well. With royal blue and white rugs and curtains as well as furniture, it radiated off the marble fireplace that seemed to make a long stretch across the living room.

"Parties…" hearing the disapproving tone in Mai's voice I knew I had to step in once again.

"Well that's enough with this introductory lets go upstairs Nao." Taking Nao's hand, I dragged her up stairs like rag doll heading towards the regular bedrooms where I housed myself for the time being. Looking at her as if she were crazy, I treaded my hands on my hair.

"Do you realize if you would have fought her she would have killed you?"

"Yeah right there's no better fighter then me Natsuki and you know that."

"No correction there's a better fighter and she's down stairs, she may not dress like them but she's Nazi special elite."

"Yeah I would be elite in the Führer's eyes if I killed babies too."

"Shut up Shizuru might come up and hear you or something!"

"What do you mean Shizuru will come up and see you besides what the hell is going on? I mean all I get is this bogus ass text message from you after ditching the party may I add I'm still mad at you about by the way."

"Ok I'm sorry about that, but I got tangled up with Shizuru."

"Oh really did you fuck her! That changes everything!"

Putting my hand over Nao's mouth to silence the madness that came from it I gave a keen glare towards her. "No idiot I'm married to Shizuru and before you open that trap no we didn't elope. It turns out that my father made some sort of deal with Shizuru or something…"

Letting go of her mouth slowly I watched as she had a goofy smile on her face. "Well slap and call me a bitch my Natsuki is married before me I'm so proud."

"Nao shut up…while I get ready do you have the car?"

"Yea I have it…"

"Good we need to get out of here."

After my quick brush off in the shower, I was dressed and ready to go; now Nao and I were sitting in the car. Much to my enjoyment, I was happy that the constant help as well as bodyguards were not around.

"So what's up you gonna tell me what the hell this deal with your father and Shizuru is about? I mean I thought you were marrying the Führer?"

"A lot has happened and remember that theory we had that day about Shizuru being the Führer?"

"Yea what about it don't tell me she is…"

"Yeah don't tell anyone about it you could be killed for it." With the car shortly, swerving but getting back on the main road straight I knew Nao was in shock.

"Now you tell me that I can get killed for this!"

"No you aren't going to be killed for this, but watch what you say and don't tell anyone can you do that?"

"Yeah sure so do you know why your dad set you up like this?"

"I don't know I wish I could figure out what I need to know. I mean I had this strange dream last night or it was more like a memory when I was younger."

Telling Nao the dream I had and my feelings with it I looked towards her and she took everything in seriously. With that, I wondered what happened to the Nao I once knew.

"Well did you notice anything from this dream/memory that was different or out of place?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary I mean everything was the same and Shizuru looked the same and wai-"

"What's up Natsuki?"

"Shizuru never changed…"

"What she never changed from what being an asshole that's lying to you?"

"No her age her face everything I mean even my father looks older than what he was. I know my father and Shizuru have been friends for over twenty years if not more."

"Ever since then she has never changed she still looks the same as the first day I met her."

"She must have one hell of a make-up artist or some type of Botox."

"No there is no way she is on something like that it's too natural."

"I mean I heard some shit from a friend like the Nazi's run experiments on some of their elite. I mean you should see that asshole Gunther Heisenberg I mean he's like eighty something and still alive. You know if a bastard that is as old as he is still alive they are experimenting on him."

"I highly doubt it…"

As soon as we talked I heard the phone ring not getting much of a chance to watch the news, I did not know of Shizuru's return. Looking in my phone before answering I looked at the three missed calls that were from Shizuru. I felt like the biggest jerk on earth with my anger simmering down I was no longer angry I knew I could have attempted to call her back. Most would say that I'm lucky being married to my crush and it is a blessing from heaven. For me I don't know what heaven is and where the lies are making my feelings rush to a standstill. Answering the phone, I was instantly connected to Shizuru's smooth German laced accent that made me choke on the feelings that rushed out of me.

"Ara I thought that you might have went in a candy-coma again Natsuki." Thinking back to the time were Shizuru gave me a whole box of German chocolate when I was ten I scowled at the memory.

"I'm not ten anymore Shizuru so that's not going to happen." Looking at Nao's mouth, she asked me to put Shizuru on speakerphone wanting to know what her plan was she mouthed more words to me again.

"It's funny how you remember things like that it's hard to believe that it was that long ago."

"Ara it wasn't that long ago considering that your sixteen now."

"If you say so…"

Dropping the subject, I knew it was due to the instantaneous fact that I wasn't prepared with the questions. Putting the speaker off my soul came back into the warmth of Shizuru's voice much to Nao's displeasure.

"So how was Berlin?"

"It was fine I had to deal with some issues but nothing pressing."

"That's good so are you back in Japan?"

"Yes I am…"

"Umm…do you want to come in and have dinner…err…I mean you don't have to. I know you might want to use your office."

"It will be fine Natsuki I would love to come over."

"Ok I'll cook your favorite it's still the same?"

"Ara yes so I'll see you around eight?"

"Yea eight…"

With that, everything I wanted to know evaporated like steam on a hot day, at the sound of Shizuru's voice. Hanging up the phone, I knew I couldn't act on my feelings, but I couldn't stop my heart from jumping from my chest.

* * *

**Hello piggy's now I hope you had a great Thanksgiving and you got fat with joy with my story because I am. I know I got fat with love and food now thank you please read and review, as always there will be more drama as well as answers later. Time for hot topics with ****Führer**** Eisberg; this when I answer all of your reviews and questions now let's start.**

**Chum-sa #1**

**Well Saeko wasn't going to hurt Natsuki of course she was two when Yamoto asked Shizuru to look after her if anything happened. However, at that time, Yamoto cheated on Saeko and Saeko did not take it too well so with her almost clawing the other maid's eyes. As well as having silent emotions and being detached from Natsuki Yamoto was scared. I know you don't understand but next couple of chapters you will see what is was going on trust me and it's going to connect so please don't be confused.**

**Guest #2**

**Well next I can't tell you what I'm going to do else you won't read the chapter or review. However, you will get a glimpse into some scenes as well as other things.**

**Shiznat13 #**

**The reviewer told me it was Shizuru Viola not Voila, I need to double-check, but I'll get back to it as well as correct something's. Also yes, Shizuru's 77 years old you must have voted wrong in the poll to the gas chamber with you just kidding. I put Shizuru as an older woman in age with a young body and Natsuki being a sweet virgin teenager because well that's hot and I always loved those types of relationships (anything younger would be sick.)**

**Guest #4**

**Now it is funny how you are the only Troll on here, first I never said my grammar on here was perfect. Second, there is a fucking warning saying that there is Nazism in this story. The warning has been up from chapter one which tells me you cannot read shit-head. Third, I already told everyone that the German translation was a mistake, which I am correcting by talking to a person that actually speaks it. Fourth, what is a prat? No one uses that shit, dumbass were you trying to call me a brat seems like your grammar and spelling needs some work itself. In addition, for a troll you are not a great writer when it comes to reviews and yes my name is Eisberg and yes, an Iceberg was what I was going for. As for the mistake with ****Führer****, it is called spell check over correcting also it corrects in English grammar not German. Lastly, you can do what you do as a troll and stick your head far, far up your ass thank you for your time troll.**

**Devilicious #5**

**Honey do not worry about that person they were nice when they told me about the mistakes in the story. Its fine if I am corrected as long as someone does it in a mature manner unlike the fellow that left the review below you in the review section. Therefore, try not to let the person bother you I do not want reviewers fighting each other because when you do that trolls come out and I swear nothing ever is solved. Anyway thank you for being my knight and shining armor so romantic I might fall in love. ^_^ Now maybe you can scare off the trolls that deserve it cause I feel like there will be more coming now that would be nice thank you for the review always appreciated.**


	8. Choking on the Feelings Rushing Out Pt2

**Chapter 8 Choking on the Feelings Rushing Out Part 2**

**Hello well nothing too much to say except read or review my children Hail ****Führer**** Eisberg!**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback **

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan **

**September 9, 2022**

Getting back was the hardest thing I ever had to do, knowing what Shizuru's favorite meal was I quickly moved into action. With Nao coming over and setting up the game room, she quickly dismissed herself due to Mai's wondering eyes that contain threats. Not wanting to give me a headache any more than what I had Nao quickly took her exit.

Getting the food ready was something I prepared repeatedly as I thought to the time when I first cooked. Back then, everything seemed much easier when I was alone. Everything that I knew was much easier when I was alone I was only there with my emotions to guide me.

**Tokyo, Japan **

**August 2, 2017**

_The house was empty as it always was but I could smell the fresh bread that Bertta always cooked. With the fresh smells of sweet rolls and other exquisite meals and deserts, my mouth watered. With Shizuru visiting the week before I noticed that as my eleven-year-old body started to change along with my feelings. Even though I was never allowed to enter the kitchen I knew this Sunday was different, I just knew it._

"_Bertta…"_

"_Natsuki what did I tell you about being in here."_

_I looked at my feet as I knew that I was in trouble, although Bertta voice was gentle it still held firmness to it. With my mother and father alone and most of the children out casting me I was truly alone._

"_Well I want to learn how to cook." Watching her laugh silently, she knew what I wanted with Bertta being here for the weekend I knew she had a lot to do with the staff away. I knew I missed those moments as if they were my last. With the warm Sunday sun, shining through the French window Bertta looked like an angel she looked like the mother I wanted and needed._

"_Please Bertta I want to know how to cook."_

"_May I ask why do you want to cook Natsuki?"_

"_Well…I don't wanna say…" Sliding my feet against the tiled floor of the kitchen, I looked down dejectedly at my own embracement with red temporarily staining my cheeks._

"_Mmm…is it Viola-sama that I you want to cook for Natsuki?" raising my head I looked brightly and nodded smiling warmly she nodded her head._

"_Well ill teach you all that I know, but you have to promise not to tell your mother and father."_

"_Hai I won't tell Bertta I promise." Watching her go to the refrigerator and pull out a carton of eggs I looked curiously, as I knew it was past breakfast time. With her pulling up a small stool due to my slightly disadvantage with the stoves height I watched as she patted the stood for me to get on._

_Stepping on and looking at the stove everything seemed to below as well as in control. Looking clueless, I watched as Bertta handed me two eggs. Getting behind me like any caring parent would I felt the warmth as she treated me like I were her own child for that second I felt like I had a mother._

"_What are we going to cook isn't past breakfast time?"_

"_Yes but the first thing you learn how to cook is an omelet now this is how we start."_

**Tokyo, Japan **

**September 9, 2022**

With my mind in that memory I put the finishing touches on the plate, looking at the clock I heard Shizuru step right in. walking out the kitchen I headed out the dining room to the long hallway that contained Shizuru and Mai. With both of them in conversation that looked deep, I could see something in Shizuru's eyes that I couldn't pin point. Deciding that it was best to go back I seemed to trigger the fawn-haired woman's senses.

"Ara Natsuki…" watching her walk away from Mai I knew that she silently dismissed her to walk out of house with her gloves and jack off she stopped in her tracks. I couldn't help but have the feeling that she wanted to pick me up and kiss me and I wanted her to as well but we both knew it wasn't possible.

"How was your trip?"

"It was average, now this is a sight to behold." With Shizuru's red-eyes scanning the interior of the house I knew that she approved. With her linking my arm like any gentlemen would do with courting a lady we walked into the dining room.

"Are we not eating in here?"

"No I decided that we are eating somewhere else."

"Hmm… considering that Natsuki still isn't mad at me I wonder where is it that you are taking me?" With my anger away, I knew that it was my time to talk as well as ask the questions I needed but I held back.

"No I'm not mad anymore, there still are things that I don't understand, but I know that I can ask you and trust for an honest answer."

"Natsuki…"

"Well let's go our food is waiting for us." Taking her hand as her wife for the first time my body heated up time pulling back really fast I remembered my place as well as the slap I delivered.

"I'm sorry…"

"Ara just because we have rules doesn't mean we still can't hold hands or hug." Heat instantly came back as she grabbed my hand looking up to her tall form I blushed and look down.

"I-Ill lead the way…"

With my bangs covering my eyes, I couldn't hide the embarrassment that I felt. Thanking whatever god was out there that my back was to the woman of fawn else, the truth would have spilled from my face. With the door opened, I let go of her hand as I turned to see Shizuru as she smiled a nervous smile.

"Ara…it's nice…"

"Y-You don't like it?"

"No I like it but I don't understand what this is?" With her pointing towards the PlayStation four in the corner as well as Xbox one, I understood that she did not know the world of ease and relaxation.

"W-Well everyone knows what it is it's a video game."

"What's a…video game…?"

"Wait you don't know what a video game is and your seventy-seven years old?"

"Yes I do not know what this video game is although I'm assuming it's a form of entertainment?"

"Y-Yea it's kind of like that as well as it could be a stress reliever, but for tonight I figure that we would have dinner in here. Personally big dining rooms annoy me."

Walking over and picking up the cover over the plate that I asked the servants to place up here picking one up I handed it to Shizuru.

"You made my favorite sweetish meatballs and noodles."

"yea I figure this is my way of saying sorry for slapping you back there." knowing that there was a blush I looked down at my plate as I got my fork ready with it.

"No it's alright I…I should have told you the night before."

"No but I should have reacted better…and listen."

"Ok then how about we are both sorry for our faults anymore earnestly and my meatballs will get cold." Smiling at I nodded in agreement.

"Ok…"

Walking towards the extra-large beanbag chairs I started to dig into my food, it wasn't until I noticed that Shizuru wasn't in the opposite side that I stopped. Glancing back, I saw Shizuru standing and looking at the chair as if she were clueless on how to sit.

"What's wrong Shizuru?"

"Are you sure that's stable?"

"Yeah it is come on sit." Watching her walk with plate in hand, she slowly kneeled down until she landed within the beanbag seat. With her long slender black booted legs, bent, and her body straight up within the beanbag chair, she looked like a tall and uncomfortable as her legs stuck out of the chair more. With that, I knew that Shizuru was a large woman and I found that strangely attractive as well as addictive.

"Are you comfortable Shizuru I can get you a chair before the movie starts."

"Y-Yes I am I just have to get use to these seats and were watching a movie?"

"Yes you do know what a movie is right Shizuru?"

"Yes I know what a movie is Natsuki surprisingly I'm not as old minded as you think." As if the floodgate towards my mouth opened, I spoke breaking the peaceful silence.

"Then why do you look so young?" I watched as Shizuru bit her lip in nervousness; it was as if she were hiding something. In that spilt second, I watched as Nazi leader went from nervous to something else that I couldn't place.

"Well you want to know my secret."

"Yea…"

"The secret is drinking a lot of green tea."

"Shizuru…"

Watching her laugh was like pure heaven towards my ears, as my heart sped up I noticed why I was attracted to Shizuru. It was as if she had a boyish charm that I couldn't help but love as well as explore as her wife.

"Ara you are the first that has seen me as the Führer, but if you were to imagine me showing my face in public as well as revealing my age the press would have a field day."

"Yea they would even though I don't believe that you are the age that you are."

"You don't believe me as my wife you should always believe me unless there's someone else," jabbed Shizuru playfully. Watching her laugh, I thought towards my own mother and my own loneliness before speaking.

"Nope I don't believe anything I unless I see it. besides I learned that believing in things such as love and husbands and wife's well it's just…" looking at the floor I could hear the silence soon without a moment of hesitation I felt myself being lifted bridal style and walking down the hallway.

With the master suite bedroom door open and then closed I feared for the worst. With the tawny-haired woman, gently putting me down everything became silent and distant. Soon I found myself on the chest of the tawny-haired woman and her hands weaving gently through my midnight strains.

"S-Shizuru what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm comforting you I'm allowed to that am I?"

"Y-Yes but are you sure that we should be doing this? What if someone sees us?"

"I asked Mai to let servants go for the night."

"I see…"

"So that comment back there in the game room was that about your…parents?"

"It's nothing I mean I don't want to talk about something that you already know about. I mean you and my father are best fucking friends."

"Hmm…well just because I know certain things doesn't mean that I can't know how you feel. But, I can tell you that I know what it's like I know what it's like to face the loneliness even when there are other close by you." knowing that it was my time to ask an important question I knew that my mind was over ran by my heart as I spoke.

"I-Is that how you feel with me Shizuru…lonely?"

"Never…"

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing now as the plot gets thicker, please read and review and thank you so much for helping me get to 50 reviews. Now my Men and women on to the next chapter follow me into the chamber of Nazi secrets and experiments.**

**Ray.7 #1**

**Don't worry about the trolls they are point blank stupid they think because they can write a review correctly they are better writers. Personally, I know they are jealous because for one they can't write a plot for a story and they are mad that they didn't think of it. Personally, if they can't understand that there will always be mistakes in writing then those trolls should as I always say stick their heads far, far up there asses. Thank you for standing up for me and please continue to do so it's time we get these trolls out of fan fiction because it's getting to be to much.**

**Chum-sa #2**

**Now you have to review more to know about Natsuki situation, also as well we are going to have more situations at hand too. Also there was something recent that Natsuki did that changed the situation to where she and Shizuru are married. In addition, Natsuki is sixteen she and Shizuru can't have sex till she's eighteen that's the agreement. With my time lines, it only goes back into the past and present never the future. No Shizuru isn't a grandma damn it your making her seem too old to where its nasty lol. No Natsuki's father doesn't give Shizuru and serum or anti-aging anything you have to wait and see.**

**Guest #3**

**Personally at this point your so pathetic I'm not going to even say anything accept you're a loser that's mad that you didn't think of this. Therefore, I would appreciate if you get a rope and hang yourself. Just because you have a problem with my story does not give you the right argue with my reviewers that enjoy my story. In addition, as well this story is readable everyone accept you and troll face number two don't think so. So do us all a favor a fan fiction and GO KILL YOURSELF PLEASE WE ALL ASKED SANTA TO PUT THE THOUGHT IN YOUR MIND FOR X-MASS!**


	9. Choking on the Feelings Rushing Out pt3

**Chapter 9 Choking on the Feelings Rushing Out Part 3**

**Nothing more to say. I'm sorry that I can't update the way in want my internet is still down but I'll be going to Starbucks every day or other day after work to post everything up and respond to reviews and things. I'm sorry everyone.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Extreme Nazism/Futanari/lime**

**Italics= Flashback **

**Tokyo, Japan **

**September 10, 2022**

* * *

Waking up to the light snoring of Natsuki I felt myself wake up to the morning looking at the clock it read that it was still early in the morning. Without any effort, I looked to the sleeping form of Natsuki as I felt myself harden with her small yet womanly figure pressed against me I bit back stirrings of lust. Knowing that my body was different, a small wave of nervousness and guilt came to the pit of my gut choking me slowly.

Slowly removing myself from Natsuki's embrace, I looked to the bottom of my pants to see a large evident bulge there. Biting my lip, I looked as I had no clothes and I knew a shower would be much better without the mess, but I knew leaving Natsuki before her waking up was something I couldn't do. Shaking my head, I knew that my promise to Yamoto would be more difficult than what I gave my word to.

Doing the only thing I could do I went towards the bathroom closing the door I set my back towards the cool white door. Shakily unzipping my pants and kicking off the rest of my clothes, I went to the shower the hot water set in quickly. Glancing at the rest of my body, I knew I was created as the perfect Nazi to continue Hitler's Reich everything in my body told me what to do and when to do it. Everything moved flawlessly from the time I woke up to now, the only thing that the Germans could not perfect was the thing that rested below me.

Grabbing my hardened cock, I stroked slowly as I thought of the blue-haired girl knowing that I was dirty for this display of action I continued. Covering up everything that I knew I rushed into the shower with my knowledge that Natsuki would be up soon. Stoking my hard cock I thought of being in Natsuki's wet virgin canal as my hand moved back and forth I bit my lip.

Leaning against the title, I stroked faster imagining myself pitching Natsuki's hot exposed clit while she rode me for her first time. Knowing that I was out of time I bit back my cry settling for a low growl.

"Ugh…N-Natsuki…" with thick hot cum in my gripped hand, I watched as the hot water drained the substance. Feeling the worst wave of guilt, I scrubbed harshly at my skin as I tried to cleanse myself of my own lustful thoughts. Leaning back as the steam from the shower covered the glass shower door it was just then that root of all my sin opened the bathroom door. With Natsuki's emeralds looking at mine through the clear glass door I watched as she blushed and closed the door quickly.

"W-Wait…Natsuki…" taking the large bathroom robe that hung on the wall by me I turned off the shower rushing out and stubbing my toe. I bit past the pain as I wanted know what Natsuki saw I wanted to know what Natsuki thought and I wanted to feel as Natsuki felt.

With the door opened towards the master bedroom, my line of vision spotted blue-hair go into the room that we came from last night. Rushing and making sure not to slip on the marble floor, I quickly opened the door to see Natsuki picking up whatever little that she could to distract herself. Knowing that she needed a distraction from what she saw I the question fell upon deaf ears I Natsuki was the first to speak.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in…"

"Ara it's alright you didn't know I mean I could have asked to use your shower, but I didn't think. My mind was somewhere else and I'm sorry."

"It's fine I didn't see anything…just so you know." Looking at Natsuki I watched as she held a blush while looking down at the loosened controller towards the gaming system. With my mind in joy at Natsuki's lack of vision, I smiled deciding to tease the younger girl.

"Ara what if I wanted you to see something ne Natsuki?" with a blush that came towards Natsuki's face I knew that I got my blue-haired wife's attention. Sensing something else I noticed that I might have went too far in my teasing of the younger woman.

"S-Shizuru…you're a jerk…"

"Natsuki…I'm sor-"

"No you're not you're not sorry you think its ok to tease me like that…do…you have any idea how bad things get!" By now my eyes spotted tears leaking through, a glimmer of hope came from those tears. Knowing that what I felt was wrong I held back and let Natsuki come to terms with the very thing that attached me to her in the first place.

Walking over and trying to wrap my arms around the younger woman I was quickly pushed away. I knew that small push was out of defiance I smiled as I walked in once more to hug the younger woman only to be pushed again.

"You…don't know anything Shizuru…you don't know about the way I watched you. The way I looked up to you, the way I…I…"

"The way you lusted after me…"

Watching her eyes snap up in shock she looked as if she seen a ghost, it was as both our souls were staring at each other directly. With nowhere to run, I grabbed Natsuki's hand once again walking down the hallway not caring if my robe showed the inner workings of my breast. Once in my office I locked the door with Natsuki still in tears I knew it was time for part of the truth to come out. I knew that Natsuki had to know the truth behind our union and the reason why I was paired up with her. Deciding to out my role as the Führer out I spoke first with the knowledge that if I see Natsuki cry all would be lost for my heart.

"I know that you are homosexual Natsuki, and I know that I have a duty as Führer to put you down for your acts. Although I can't deny you are a beautiful woman and that I want you just as you want me, I cannot break the promise that I made to your father."

"What promise was that to watch over me and pretend to be in this fake lesbian relationship to catch me in the act!"

"No it was to protect you from others that wanted to harm you because of what you are." As if my mouth moved on its own I spilled everything. I spilled the secret that bound me towards the young woman that I have come to care for.

**Tokyo, Japan **

**November 13, 2018**

_Footsteps walked against the studies floor rapidly as the dark-haired man known as Yamato walked against the carpet._

"_Ara anymore walking my friend you burn a hole into the carpet, by the way it's a nice eighteenth century piece." Leaning back into my chair, I knew that I was always welcomed into the halls of the Kuga residence. This was the only place where let myself go and let myself be normal._

"_How can I be calm they are going to take Natsuki away, the analyzer is coming tomorrow for dinner. She wants to see if anything is out of the ordinary."_

"_Well so what your daughter likes girls and she told a classmate she's a child, no harm will come to her. That I know of besides the homosexual ban only restricts those that are older. I know because I was the one that revised the ban."_

"_Yeah right that was more of Gunther's talk as well as the council's vote talking. Do you believe what they are saying, that's my baby girl down there I don't want them to take Natsuki away. I mean Natsuki is twelve there's no way that she can be hurt right?" _

_Looking at the older man as he sunk towards the floor his hands covered his face as his voice wavered with tears. Knowing that Natsuki had a chance even though her talk of liking women would pass, I knew other forces would try her as an adult. _

_Walking over and sitting down next to the broken Yamato I looked as he stared at the red carpet tracing the patterns with his eyes in a daze. Taking an arm and patting his back, I knew with my power that I could do something._

"_This woman what is her name?"_

"_Her name is Kanna Marguerite, she's the number one child psychologist in Japan today she wanted to get on my research team, but she was declined for her "studies." Therefore, because of that I know that she doesn't like Natsuki as well as the teacher that informed the school board about Natsuki. I know if she conducts analysts on my baby they are going to take her and try her as an adult and you know what they do to adults charged with homosexuality."_

"_I know, but I'm not going to let that happen." Getting up I walked over towards the phone making the most important phone call of my life. After ten minutes, I set down the phone looking over towards my dear friend who sat on the couch rubbing his chin in nervousness. At the hanging up of the phone, Yamato snapped up as if he were waiting on the most important results ever._

"_W-What happened is everything going to be alright is Natsuki alright?"_

"_Calm down my friend everything is fine you won't have any doctors coming over, towards Natsuki because you are being promoted. You are going to be a part of my elite team of scientist you will not be bothered anymore my friend."_

_With myself being engulfed in a hug, I watched as the older man broke down in my arms muttering thanks. In my heart, I knew that I did something, right and I knew that Natsuki would be fine._

"_If there is any more problems remember our promise."_

"_You mean…"_

"_No this doesn't affect our promise that we made towards each other don't worry you're in good hands."_

**Tokyo, Japan **

**September 10, 2022**

Watching Natsuki look down at her hands she smiled sarcastically shaking her head at the information that was given to her. "It's funny I can remember my mom telling me what I did was wrong and disgusting after you left. It's funny how parents do things with hurtful intentions and then try to twist them into what's best for their child."

"I well be lucky you have a father I never did."

"So how do you know my father was doing the right thing then?"

"Any father that is willing to risk his own life to ask me the Führer to save his family's life is a true father willing to protect. You see at that time things were different people were fighting for the councils attention in any way possible. Therefore, you can imagine the mudslinging that went on, I am sorry Natsuki. Your father never wanted to find out this way and he never wanted you to be sad he just wanted you to be safe."

Watching Natsuki rub her tongue against her teeth in annoyance, I knew that she did not believe what I told her.

"So your telling me from that little instance when I was younger it triggered me into marrying you. Which by the way you haven't explained anything, to me this seems like on big mind fuck?"

"How so…"

"I mean look at it first my father makes a promise with you for some unknown reason. Then after that, my father goes into this big frenzy to try to protect me, from your men because they noticed something off about me at twelve. Then we fast forward and I'm married to you if that doesn't count as a hypocrite then I don't know what dose."

"With our arrangement and how it came to our marriage was complicated."

"Complicated…"

"Well yes Natsuki it was complicated, seeing that you did not respond to any of your fathers male friends. He got worried and the fear came back from the past. Knowing now if you were caught doing anything explicit with a girl to even make other suspect you would be taken away. So the day that I came over before school ended your father talked to me so I pulled the favor that I offered and I promised to marry you to protect you."

"That doesn't explain how you were able to get married to me? Shizuru don't tell me it's because you're the Führer I want answers and now's the time to come clean!" Looking at the grim expression, which Natsuki held I knew I wanted to comfort her in every way possible, but I was on the ropes.

"It was an agreement an honest agreement nothing more nothing less. We have a marriage certificate that your father signed in your place seeing that he was your parent."

"Yes but I also know there's more to that agreement you can't lie to me Shizuru." I glanced at Natsuki as the hold on the hem of her shirt tightened watching her bite her lip I couldn't read her emotions.

"Earlier when I said I didn't see anything when you showered, I lied. I saw it I saw everything and I…I know what you have down there."

* * *

**Well I forgot that I have this chapter already ready so you get a double dose of Shiz/Nat.**


End file.
